Please Hold me tight
by Art Your Life
Summary: Clarke rencontrant Bellamy dans un nouveau début qui ne ressemble en rien a The 100. Et si Clarke était déjà sur terre bien avant eux, et si elle n'était pas terrienne comme ils le pensent? Bienvenue dans la tête de la première the 100.
1. Chapter 1

_**Please. Hold me tight**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Nuage**_

Clarke fixait ahurie le ciel ou arrivait à grande allure un objet non identifier. Sa respiration s'arrêta net, son regard à présent sur les oiseaux qui paniqué autour d'elle, elle se recula, esquivant habilement un cerf qui fonçait droit sur elle. Ces mains s'accrochèrent à une branche au-dessus d'elle, fixant de son perchoir le désarroi face à elle. Sa main agrippa son arc, la foret vide habituellement paniqué devant elle. Des lapins, des chevreuils, des cerfs, elle crut voir même un gorille s'enfuir à toute allure. Son arc tendus face à elle, elle fixait la foret qui c'était vidé en un temps record, voyant des animaux autrefois ce détesté s'enfuir ensemble. Un bruit sourd lui parvint, elle posa sa main à son oreilles grimaçant sous le son aigue qui s'échappé de la foret. Son regard bleu ce porta sur le vaisseau qui fonçait a un bon kilomètre d'elle sur le sol. Elle leva ces mains pour se protéger, trop tard, l'explosion la fit basculé en arrière, la terre vibra, son cœur ce mit à battre fortement. Elle s'intima à ce calmé puis brusquement elle vit un épais brouillard s'avançait rapidement. Elle se laissa tomber sur une branche, puis une autre rapidement croyant a une attaque du Mont. Elle se mit à courir, réfléchissant a cent à l'heure, elle se trouvait beaucoup trop loin de sa « maison ». Elle tourna à droite, sa respiration brusque, paniqué elle grogna en accélérant quand elle entendit le bruit du souffle non loin d'elle.

Elle vit la grotte à 500 mètre d'elle, sourit quand brusquement elle sentit son corps s'aplatir sous un vent emplis de terre, elle retint sa respiration instinctivement, son regard ce ferma sous la terre qui la frappé, elle grimaça sous les débris de terre qui réussirent à s'installé dans ces yeux, elle fixa autour d'elle difficilement, un écureuil la fixait, elle ouvrit grand son regard bleu « 1….2…3 » comptât-elle dans sa tête fixant l'animal qui semblait en parfait santé. Elle ferma son regard, retenant sa respiration 1 minutes. Le brouillard l'aurait déjà tué, pensât-elle, elle respira doucement, fixa autour d'elle, le brouillard était toujours présent mais le vent qui l'avait terrassé avait disparus.

Elle secoua ces long cheveux blond d'un geste rapide, une de ces mains se porta à sa ceinture comptant ces couteaux, puis porta sa main à son arc qui n'avait pas bougé elle souffla soulagé, compta cette fois ci ces flèches. Elle fixa autour d'elle minutieusement avant de reprendre sa marche rapidement vers le brouillard épais. Elle s'arrêta quand elle franchit les 1 kilomètre, le brouillard c'était épaissi en quelques mètres, elle fixa autour d'elle avant de grimpa sur un arbre à sa gauche, montant avec un technique impressionnant jusqu'à sommet. Elle recula étonné sous ce qu'elle voyait, se rattrapa aussitôt au tronc derrière elle.

\- l'Ark lâchât-elle ahurie au départ puis énervé, d'une colère sans nom

Elle fixa autour du vaisseau ou des centaines d'arbres était brulées vif, aplatis sur le sol ne laissant qu'un sol noir. Sentant son cœur perdre un battement sous le souvenir brut qui la frappa à cet instant. Elle secoua son visage, affichant nouveau ce visage froid, ce vaisseau était cent fois plus grand que le sien ! Elle entendit des exclamation, elle tira brusquement son arc prête a tiré, son regard concentré sur l'immense porte qu'elle visé parfaitement, la porte vibra, elle tira sur le filet compact de l'arc, mains légèrement tremblante. La porte s'ouvrit, son regard ce plissa, ce cacha légèrement derrière d'immense feuilles. Une jeune femme apparut, le visage enfantin, heureux ?

\- on est de retour, Salope ! haussat-ellle en s'avançant joyeuse, des exclamation suivirent ces mots. Clarke sourit sous son comportement, sa main lâcha doucement son arc, elle fixa questionneuse la jeune femme pensant la reconnaitre, elle stoppa ces recherches quand elle perçut un jeune homme tout sourire descendre à son tour posant son bras protecteur sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, elle reprit son arc avant de voir des dizaines de personnes sortir tout sourire, sautillant de joie, hurlant leur bonheur au monde entier.

\- idiots lâchât Clarke doucement, fixant aussitôt autour d'elle du haut de son perchoir a la recherche de Grounder.

-O' ! Ne t'éloigne pas trop ! Haussa le jeune homme d'une voix ferme qui attira aussitôt l'attention de Clarke

Le jeune homme tira le bras de la jeune femme qui sourit niaisement. Clarke recula en voyant que la femme s'avançait dangereusement d'elle

\- Bell' on est sur Terre ! Sur Terre ! Décoince-toi grand frère ! Haussât-elle taquine tandis qu'il souffla en suivant sa sœur.

Elle prit place sur une branche, les fixant un a un, il était 99 compta Clarke avant d'ouvrir grand son regard en comprenant la signification de ce chiffre. Elle voulut hurler sa colère, serrant ces poings a la place en jetant un regard ver ce fameux Bell' qui lui scrutais les alentours méfiants. Elle se recula doucement, retint sa respiration quand elle vit son regard ce stoppé ou elle ce trouvé, il fronça son regard, elle porta sa main à son couteau doucement, il détourna son regard d'elle, elle relâcha sa main doucement.

Une semaine passa ou Clarke avait passé la plupart de son temps a surveillé les nouveaux venus. Elle vit donc que Bell' s'appelait en réalité Bellamy est qu'il n'y avait que sa sœur qui le surnommé ainsi. Elle vit donc Bellamy devenir doucement le leader de cette troupe d'ignorant. Voyant en lui un être sournois, elle avait suivi son ascension envers ces jeunes, il leurs servait des paroles effrayante puis idyllique pour les tenir entre ces griffes, ce qui étonnamment marcha lui rappelant son ancien leader. Elle trembla légèrement d'effroi sous ces souvenirs qui avaient décidé de ce montré même la journée, n'attendant plus la nuit pour la ravagé entièrement.

Tout au long de cette semaine elle avait appris chaque prénom, les mettant dans des catégorie bien distinct. Il y'avait Bellamy qui lui tout seul avait droit à une catégorie, celle du Nuage car il se sentait invraisemblablement au-dessus de tout, internant ces propres lois. La seconde catégorie la plus important était celle du Conseil qui comporté Bellamy bien sûr, Octavia, Raven, Jasper, Wick, Miller et Finn. La catégorie qu'elle appréciait réellement fut celle des Guérisseurs, comportant Monty, Jane et Luc trois spécialiste de plantes dans l'Ark à ce qu'elle avait compris une nuit. Elle aussi avait était comme eux, si naïf, voulant aider à tout prix même les personnes qui n'en valait pas la peine, du passé, elle n'était plus aussi idiote s'avoua Clarke. La dernière catégories englobé tout le reste du camp qu'ils avaient construit en un temps record elle devait bien l'avoué Bellamy les avait bien dirigé, aidant chacun d'entre eux remonté quelques peu dans son estime qui se brouilla rapidement en voyant qu'il enchainé les conquêtes. Au départ il agissait maladroitement envers la jeunesse qui l'écouté comme leur chef, puis il prit doucement confiance, parlant plus fortement, ce tenant droit, leurs lançant des discours a en un faire pleurer plus d'un, sourire Clarke. Il avait mis en place des lois qu'il enfreigne souvent ne comprenant donc presque jamais sa personnalité, tantôt sérieuse, tantôt idiote. A chaque fois qu'il enfreigne ces règles elle voulait descendre de son perchoir et lui en collé une bien placé mais elle s'abstenait à chaque fois quand elle voyait Octavia sa sœur s'en chargé, remettant dans le droit chemin son frère qui soufflais à chaque intervention de sa sœur.

Elle avait retenu chaque parcelle de son visage, savait quand il était en colère ou quand il était calme. Reconnaissant son body langage quand il allait explosais, quand il ce retenait de tous les frappé sous leurs questions idiotes. Elle avait appris donc qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout Finn, elle voyait à chaque fois sa mâchoire se séré quand il lui parlé de chose futile. Qu'il appréciait au contraire Jasper et Monty sous le sourire franc qu'il leurs envoyait a chaque blague douteuse de ces deux hommes.

Ces derniers temps elle el voyait souvent appuyait contre l'arbre, son visage affichait une petite mine signe de sa fatigue, elle avait beau le détesté il se démené comme pas possible pour ces jeunes. Il pointé souvent son regard sur un arbre, elle frissonna en se rendant compte de qu'elle arbre il fixait. L'arbre ou elle les avait vues pour la première fois, l'avait-il vu ce jour-là ? Elle le fixa de longues minutes ou lui fixait la branches ou elle avait prit place il Ya une semaine de ça. Elle recula de son perchoir plus éloigné que le premier, détachant son regard de cet être hypnotique, elle devait chasser.

Elle compressa sa main contre son épaule ensanglanté, grogna sous sa maladresse, des ourses elle en avait combattu mais celui-là l'avait pris par surprise et puis il devait bien dépasser la tonne à lui tout seule, elle s'attaqué a des ourse de 200kilos pas plus par peur d'y perdre la vie, lui était apparu de nulle part et l'avait blessé au bras, heureusement que Clarke avait pris avec elle son repousse ourse que lui avait donné Lincoln avant de partir. Elle souffla énervé, fixant son bras qu'il la faisait souffrir, fixant les alentour elle devait stopper tout ce sang, et surtout retiré tout trace d'infection. Elle marcha rapidement vers la rivière qui avait en son antre un algue qui était capable de retiré toute trace de bactérie et pouvait stopper tout hémorragie. Elle devait a tout prit calmé cette douleur avant de rentré chez «elle ». Elle sera à nouveau son bras contre elle, essayant de calmé la douleur, leva son regard sus des hurlements, sa main ce porta a son couteau, retint sa respiration sous ce qu'elle voyait.

\- O' ! Ne bouge pas ! Hurla ! Bellamy en cherchant à toute vitesse un aide autour de lui. Sa sœur ce stoppa, essayant de ne faire aucun geste brusque, elle était perché sur un petit roché qui était en plein milieu de la rivière. Clarke fit un pas en arrière prête a les laissé ce débrouillé, elle, avait bien survécu a une attaque de serpent des mers seule, pourquoi pas eux.

\- Bell' viens me cherché reprit Octavia la mine embrouillé de larmes, Clarke ce stoppa sous son ton, son visage en larmes. Elle analysa la situation, combien ils étaient, elle y reconnut Raven, Miller et Monty

Tous paniqué sous l'immense serpent qui arpenté l'eau autour d'Octavia qui se mit cette fois ci a pleuré réellement. Clarke s'avança doucement se montrant à eux, le premier à réagir fut Miller qui serra son couteau improvisé, il hurla attirant ainsi tous les regards sur elle. Tous la fixèrent ahuries puis paniquèrent tous en même temps, sauf Bellamy qui la fixa ahurie, la fixant comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme. Elle stoppa son regard sur Bellamy y restant malgré elle bloqué. Un bruit la fit revenir dans un état normal tout comme Bellamy, elle esquiva abiment le couteau que Miller venait de lançait droit sur elle. Bellamy tourna son regard brusquement, fixant colérique Miller

\- mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ! Hurla Bellamy menaçant faisant reculait l'intéressé effrayait

\- sa s'avance vers moi repris Octavia apeuré, attirant aussitôt le regard de son frère sur elle, il sortit son couteau pensant que sa sœur parlé de Clarke, non elle parlé du serpent. Clarke elle jeta un regard amer a Miller, serrant son couteau prête a le tué d'où elle était, tout le monde se mit a parlé paniquant a nouveau quand Clarke jeta son couteau au pied de Bellamy qui recula aussitôt prêt à paré une autre attaque, elle souffla énervé, pourquoi voulait-elle les aidées déjà ?

\- aidez-moi croassa Octavia en fixant Clarke apeuré qui trouva sa raison, elle ce calma, faisant signe a Octavia de se taire ce qu'elle fit aussitôt en acquiesçant étonnant Clarke sous sa rapidité à faire confiance à autrui. Elle fixa les quatre autres personnes, leur fit signe de ce taire, Miller voulut parler mais s'abstint quand il tomba sur le regard dur de Bellamy. Bellamy reprit son regard sur Clarke qui fixait l'eau songeuse. Clarke sortit doucement une de ces flèches faisant ainsi reculais le groupe sauf Bellamy et Octavia qui fixait tous ces gestes. Clarke s'avança vers le bord, engouffra doucement sa main dans l'eau pour y tiré des algues rouges qu'elle posa au sol, le serpent sentit les remous, s'éloignant ainsi d'Octavia. Bellamy retint sa respiration tout comme ces amis, elle mit son bras au-dessus de l'eau, grimaçant sous la douleur, appuyant sur sa blessure pour que du sang tombe en grande quantité. Tous la fixèrent ahurie, grimaçant sous la douleur que sa devait faire. Clarke elle leva sa main valide, sa flèche suspendu au-dessus de l'eau, elle fit signe a Octavia de se préparé ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Elle serra la flèche sous la douleur arrachant une moue de Bellamy. Le serpent des mers s'approchant aussitôt de Clarke faisant sursauter le groupe d'amis, comprenant ce qu'elle faisait tardivement. Clarke fit signe a Octavia de s'enfuir vers son frère qui fixa étonné Clarke qui elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Octavia ne se fit pas prié, descendit silencieusement de son perchoir, le serpent ce stoppa brusquement sous les remue d'Octavia qui avait brusquement accélérais le pas faisant ainsi grogné Clarke sous sa stupidité.

\- court ! hurla son frère en s'engouffrant à son tour dans l'eau pour la tiré.

Clarke les fixas colérique avant de s'engouffrais a sont tour dans l'eau étonnant à nouveau l'assemblais. Elle engouffra son bras dans l'eau, elle serra les dents, leurs faisant signe de ce dépêché de sortir. Bellamy la fixa ahurie sous son geste, sortie sa sœur la tendant à Raven, tourna son regard vers Clarke qui lui fit signe de sortir, elle sortit rapidement, esquivant le serpent, il sorti à son tour, elle respira brusquement sous la douleur a son bras.

-Merci ! Hurla en pleure Octavia, attirant le regard de Clarke qui essoré ces habilles.

Elle se leva, fixant le serpent qui resté face à elle, les connaissant par cœur, elle fit tombé une goutte de son sang, ils la fixèrent sans trop la comprendre, éblouis pour l'un d'eux. Le serpent sortis brusquement sa tête de l'eau faisant sursauté le groupe, dans un geste rapide elle fit tourné sa flèche pour la planté dans la tête du serpent qui tomba raide mort sur le sol face à elle, sa main tenait fermement sa flèche qu'elle avait planté dans le sol le serpent accrochais a celle-ci. Elle retira la flèche, la mouilla rapidement, prit l'algue qu'elle avait posé au sol, la plaça dans un souffle court à son épaule, sentant son regard ce brouillé de larme qu'elle caché parfaitement au groupe

\- ça va ? Hurla Octavia, elle leva son regard pour les voir, ils la fixèrent obtus ahurie, la bouche ouverte. Elle retint un sourire, nettoya sa plaie avec l'algue. Elle replaça quelques une de ces mèches rebelles derrières ces oreilles interceptant le regard de Bellamy sur elle, elle fronça son regard cela faisait de longues minutes qu'elle avait senti son regard sur elle, que voulait-il ? Il fronça son regard à son tour, elle fit signe a Octavia de lui jeter son couteau, elle comprit aussitôt.

-mais on va ne pas lui rendre ! hurla Miller

\- elle m'a sauvé la vie grogna Octavia en jetant hasardement le poignard vers Clarke qui suivit la trajectoire de son couteau, elle s'avança rapidement faisant reculé Miller, elle attrapa son couteau juste avant qu'il tombe dans l'eau, Bellamy sourit, Clarke elle fixa l'eau claire en dessous d'elle, leva son regard vers Octavia

\- désolé ! Haussât-elle honteuse, Clarke remit son couteau à sa ceinture, leur fit dos, son regard tomba sur le couteau de Miller, le prit rapidement pour le visé, il ce recula apeuré, elle sourit avant de visé devant ces pieds.

\- Hé ! Haussa le concerné, elle le fixa durement, il se recula faisant sourire Bellamy qui avait suivis toute la scène. Raven ce retint de rire tandis qu'Octavia fixait Clarke avec fierté. Elle fit demi-tour

\- merci ! Haussa cette fois-ci Bellamy lointain, elle se tourna sous sa voix, le fixa de longues secondes ou Octavia et Raven les fixaient. Clarke fronça son regard avant de reprendre sa marche sans se retourné cette fois-ci.

Hello amigos ! j'attends vos avis sur ma première fic' Bellarke ! =)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please. Hold me tight**_

 _ **Chapitre 2:**_

 _\- merci ! Haussa cette fois-ci Bellamy lointain, elle se tourna sous sa voix, le fixa de longues secondes ou Octavia et Raven les fixaient. Clarke fronça son regard avant de reprendre sa marche sans se retourné cette fois-ci._

48 heures que Clarke était enfermé dans son boomker, passant son temps à réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire, devait-elle leur faire confiance ? Non la réponse fusa dans son esprit. Devait-elle leur parlé ? Non. Devait-elle les prévenir ? Avec elle personne ne l'avait prévenue que cette terre était peuplé de psychopathe songeât-elle. Elle souffla, partie prendre une rapide douche froide d'eau de puit. Pompa pendant une bonne heure après la douche pour pouvoir avoir de l'eau pour le lendemain. Heureusement que ce boomker avait des dizaines de notices.

Elle grimaça sous son épaule blessé, s'étira avant de sortir bouteille d'eau accrochais a sa ceinture. Ce mit à courir comme chaque jour, son parcours bien en tête. Elle contrôla son rythme cardiaque est accéléra sa course. Ces mains s'aidèrent des troncs d'arbres, courant à un rythme élevé durant 10 kilomètres avant de tourner à sa droite. Ce stoppa aussitôt en se rendant compte du chemin qu'elle avait pris inconsciemment, celle du vaisseau. Elle reprit son souffle en mettant ces mains a ces hanches, massant son épaule blessé, fit doucement demi-tour, bu rapidement dans sa bouteille, reprit sa course

\- je te dis que ce n'est pas là ! Haussa Octavia a son frère, pointant une direction opposé, Clarke voulu faire demi-tour sous sa voix mais s'abstint quand elle vit le regard de Bellamy sur elle étonné. Elle mit sa main à son arc quand lui leva ces mains en l'air signe de paix.

\- Bell ! Haussa Octavia sous la non réaction de son frère puis à son tour vit Clarke à un bon 100 mètres d'eux.

Elle se stoppa à son tour net puis sourit en s'approchant doucement de son frère, elle dégréna rapidement, prête a lançait sa flèche, elle vit les poings de Bellamy se serré, se mettant doucement devant sa sœur qui Tanta de le bousculé, il l'intima a resté derrière lui, elle grogna tandis que Clarke les fixaient ce chamaillé doucement, elle souffla en ce reculant doucement, baisant son arc quand elle comprit qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre d'eux.

\- regarde, elle nous veut aucun mal maugréa Octavia en la fixant souriante

\- elle ne doit pas nous comprendre repris Bellamy en fixant intensément Clarke qui sentit son cœur ralentir sous son regard brun sur elle, elle retint un sourire sous ces mots, elle pointa avec sa flèche derrière elle, ils la fixèrent étonné

\- votre camp est par là reprit Clarke sans grande conviction, leurs regards s'ouvrirent encore plus

\- elle nous comprend lâcha Octavia ébahie

\- ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous tue pas que d'autre sans priveront reprit Clarke en passant prêt d'eux, Bellamy posa sa main à son épaule blessé, elle vit rouge, elle le fit basculé à terre, la pointe de sa flèche a sa gorge, Octavia hurla effrayait. Bellamy la fixa étonné et non apeuré ce qui eut le don de l'énervé, il posa son regard ou il avait posé sa main puis comprit sa réaction, il s'excusa. Elle fixait son visage beaucoup trop proche du sien, il la détailla du regard, il était totalement hypnotisais par son regard bleu tandis qu'elle ce reprit, se releva brusquement ne lui laissant pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'elle pointa Octavia avec son arc qui recula surprise. Elle entendit Bellamy grognais en se levant à son tour rapidement, il se mit à nouveau face à elle protecteur

\- elle m'a sauvé Bell' reprit Octavia doucement, Clarke la fixa étonné, Bellamy lui la surveillé, analysant ces mimique facial qui découvrait, il crut voir une peine brusque traversé son visage jusqu'à la froide mais si captivant. Son arc ce baissa doucement sous le sourire d'Octavia. – comment tu fais ça ? Questionna Octavia, Clarke reprit sa marche

\- faire quoi ? dit-elle en fixant autour d'eux septique, Bellamy suivit son regard

\- mettre une raclé à mon frère ? Souris Octavia faisant apparaitre un sourire sur le visage de Clarke subjuguant Bellamy aussitôt.

\- ils ont dû vous remarqués, rentré reprit Clarke en fixant toujours autour d'elle

\- qui ça ? Repris Bellamy intéressé, s'approchant doucement d'elle qui recula levant doucement son arc, il ce stoppa

\- je ne suis pas là pour vous aider reprit Clarke dur

\- tu m'as sauvé la vie pourtant dit Octavia doucement

\- et tu nous montres le chemin reprit Bellamy souriant, elle serra ces points en reprenant sa marche

\- moi c'est Octavia reprit la concerné en ce pointant. – et mon grand frère Bellamy dit-elle en pointant son frère qui la fixait sans aucune émotion, la faisant fronçait son regard sous son changement d'humeur aussi volatile que le sien pensa Clarke

\- je sais, vous hurlé au lieu de parler, ils vont tous vous tués dit-elle en fixant l'un puis l'autre.

\- qui ? Des gens de ton village ? Ton peuple ? Questionna Octavia avenante

\- non-dit-elle dur les faisant reculais tout deux

\- qui alors ? Questionna Bellamy

\- vous croyez vraiment que vous étiez seul ? Ironisa Clarke

\- bah oui haussa Octavia penaud

\- il y a des personnes malsaines qui veulent votre morts dit-elle en interceptant de le regard d'octavia sur sa bouteille d'eau, elle souffla en lui lançant

\- ne bois pas reprit Bellamy méfiant, stoppant sa sœur, Clarke le fixa détaché

\- et pourquoi ça ? reprit Clarke faisant sourire Octavia

\- tu t'appelles comment ? reprit Bellamy sérieux arrachant un sourire à Clarke les étonnant tous les deux

\- elle ne peut pas boire parce que vous ne connaissait pas mon nom ?

\- exactement reprit Bellamy sérieux, elle fixa Octavia qui but sans rechigné

\- O' ! Haussa son frère en colère

\- j'avais soif et puis elle a l'aire gentille haussa Octavia pour se défendre, lui relança la bouteille qu'elle replaça a sa taille, son sourire s'effaça quand elle entendit ces mots

\- ne faites confiance a personnes, personne reprit Clarke

\- tu t'appelles comment ? reprit Bellamy sérieux, elle le fixa étonné

\- il va faire nuit, vous devriez rentrer repris Clarke sérieuse

\- Princesse, je vais t'appeler Princesse dit-il sérieux tandis qu'elle reprit sa course sans se retourné, un fin énervement collé à son visage.

 _ **Merci pour vos avis ! J'attends vos pensées pour ce chapitre !**_


	3. Princesse, calme toi

Chapitre 3 : Princesse, calme toi

Quartes jours que Clarke ruminé seule, quatre jours qu'elle se sentait différentes, presque vivante à force de les côtoyés. Parlant à des personnes qui ne voulaient pas sa mort comme Lincoln. Elle souffla frustré, cela faisait que quelques jours qu'il était partie en mission est pourtant il lui manqué énormément. Il était le seul du peuple de Lexa qui l'avait accepté, lui avait tendu la main au lieu de la battre. Un vrai frère pour elle qui lui avait tout appris.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, mettant un lege pull sous le vent, sorti pour prendre l'air, elle s'étira puis se mit à courir brusquement, 10 kilomètre l'attendait.

Sa respiration crapahuté le silence de la foret, elle inspiré, expiré doucement, 9 kilomètre courus elle crut voir face à elle Octavia, elle voulut l'esquivait, faire demi-tour mais s'abstint quand elle vit son état. Octavia posa son regard sur elle, sembla brusquement soulagé, respira fortement tandis que Clarke s'avançais doucement vers elle, comprit que c'était belle est bien du sang sur son haut, est que ces mains était rouges sang son visage parsemé de larmes. Ces mains tremblait fortement, elle s'approcha d'elle doucement, levant ces mains pour la calmé.

\- qu'est ce qui ce passe Octavia ? reprit Clarke doucement, s'étonnant elle-même

Octavia la fixa étonné par son ton avenant, s'avança vers elle en larmes, craquant le visage dur de Clarke

\- il faut. Que tu nous aides. Jasper est blessé…on s'est. On s'est reprit Octavia bouleversé

Clarke posa ces mains maladroitement contre ces épaules la calmant doucement

\- vous vous êtes fait attaqué affirma Clarke, elle acquiesça, Clarke se tendit. – tu es blessé ? dit-elle en l'examinant doucement qui se laissa faire sous le choc, Clarke souffla tut ce sang ne lui appartenait pas

\- ou est ton frère ? Est a qui est ce sang ? reprit Clarke en fixant autour d'elles rapidement

\- Jasper…il faut que tu l'aides par pitié reprit Octavia en larmes

\- montre-moi le chemin reprit Clarke aussitôt

\- on la ramené au camp reprit Octavia difficilement, nettoyant son visage, Clarke la stoppa, posant ces mains contre son visage pour retirer toute traces de larmes sous le regard étonné d'Octavia

\- ne t'inquiète pas je n'aime pas les filles voulus blagué Clarke, la concerné souris attendris. – ou est ton frère ? Questionna Clarke

\- il ne sait pas que je suis venue te cherché avoua Octavia honteuse

\- tu es venu me cherché ? Repris Clarke étonné

\- tu m'as sauvé, tu nous as prévenus mais personne ne m'a écouté dit-elle rapidement

\- je ne peux pas t'aidé avoua Clarke en se reculant, Octavia la stoppa en larmes

\- s'il te plait il va mourir…Monty ne sais pas quoi faire

\- je te suis reprit Clarke en regrettant déjà ces mots, Octavia ce mit à courir Clarke a ces trousses. Elles arrivèrent face à la porte en fer-bois du camp

\- c'est moi ! Octavia ! Haussa la concerné en levant ces mains, Clarke suivit son regard pour tomber sur des armes à feu, fixa étonné Octavia

\- ou vous avez trouvé les armes ? Questionna Clarke ahurie

\- je t'expliquerais tout plus tard repris Octavia en s'avançant

\- c'est qui elle ! Hausa l'un des ados arme sur Clarke qui regretté amèrement d'être venu, elle n'émet pas être visé, elle serra ces poings

\- baisse ton arme ! reprit une voix dur qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, Bellamy fixa Octavia puis Clarke. – tu es sortie alors que Jasper vient de se faire transpercé le corps par une lance ! hurla Bellamy en s'approchant de sa sœur.

\- je peux m'en allé reprit Clarke penaud sous tant de regards sur elle, sa main à son couteau, Bellamy se tourna vers elle étonné sous son ton est sa petite mine

\- il faut que tu l'aides ! Haussa Octavie en ce pointant devant elle qui recula

\- il y'a trop de monde reprit Clarke prête à faire demi-tour

\- ah la sauvage est de retour ! Maugrée Miller en arrivant vers eux. Clarke ce stoppa net sous ces mots, devenant rapidement son arc prêt à le tué sur place, tous ce braquèrent, visant Clarke avec leurs armes

\- baissez vos armes ! hurla Bellamy hors de lui, Miller paniqua sous le regard meurtrie que lui envoyait Clarke, il voyait bien sa main le visé parfaitement.

\- répète pour voir ? reprit Clarke en fixant durement Miller

\- Princesse, calme toi reprit Bellamy doucement, avenant, elle recula en s'apercevant qu'il c'était rapprochais d'elle, posa son regard dans le sien, sentit son cœur ralentir, il baissa doucement son arc, bloquant son regard dans le sien

\- on ne va pas lui faire confiance ! Elle est peut être avec eux ! Maugréa une voix derrière elle, se tourna pour voir un jeune homme qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, elle l'avait surveillé la première semaine, un vraie fouteur de trouble

\- Murphy, c'est ça ? Si j'étais l'un deux, Jasper serait mort reprit Clarke sans scille, Bellamy la fixa étonné tandis que des murmures ce firent entendre, Bellamy souffla en fixant la blonde au regard océan

\- comment tu me connais ! Haussa Murphy plus aussi courageux, elle retint un sourire tandis que tous attendait une réponse

\- je sens les emmerdeurs a des kilomètre dit Clarke sérieuse, des rires cette fois ci ce firent entendre, Bellamy lui affichait un sourire qui en disait long tandis qu'Octavia souris à travers ces larmes.

 _ **Tada ! a vos comm' =p**_


	4. C4: et toi ne me touche pas

**Chapitre 4 :**

 **Et toi arrête de me toucher**

\- _je sens les emmerdeurs a des kilomètre dit Clarke sérieuse, des rires cette fois ci ce firent entendre, Bellamy lui affichait un sourire qui en disait long tandis qu'Octavia souris à travers ces larmes._

\- il faut aider Jasper ! reprit Octavia en ce reprenant sous le hurlement du blessé, remettant en place une ambiance glacial dans le camp.

Octavia se mit a marché, faisant signe a Clarke de la suivre

Clarke ouvrit grand son regard face à la coque du vaisseau, sentant son cœur battre fortement sous ce qu'elle revoyait, la technologie, ARK marqué au fer, elle frissonna avant de sentir son regard s'embuais sous ce qu'elle s'avouait doucement.

Bellamy la fixa, son regard brun ce fronça sous l'émotion qu'il put lire sur son visage, de la peine, il avait même vu son regard s'embuais de larme, puis comme par magie elle se reprit sous son regard étonné, serrant ces poings sous un Bellamy bien en pleine réflexion.

\- ça va ? reprit-il s'en même s'en rendre compte

\- euh, oui. Oui ou est Jasper ? dit-elle en se calmant aussitôt, affichant à nouveau ce masque si froid

\- mais on ne va pas lui montré ! Haussa Miller cette fois-ci en se mettant face à eux, Clarke avait déjà sa main posé contre son couteau, ce que remarqua Bellamy

\- bouge reprit Bellamy dur, il se décala aussitôt

\- je ne suis pas une Grounder reprit Clarke froide, sa main serré contre son couteau, s'adressant à Bellamy et à sa sœur qui la fixèrent interloqué

\- c'est comme ça qu'ils s'appellent ? Questionna Raven en s'approchant, Clarke fit un pas en arrière sous l'œil aiguisé de Bellamy qui voyait bien son mal a resté face à eux.

\- c'est comme ça que je les appelle rectifia Clarke en tournant son regard de Raven, fixant Octavia pour qu'elle lui montre le chemin

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ARK, elle frissonna, son regard océan ce fronça sous les hurlements qui provenait d'au-dessus d'elle. Tous ce fixèrent, elle grimpa sur l'échelle, montant bien la dernière, fixant à chaque seconde ces arrières soupçonneuse. Arrivé en haut, elle tomba sur Monty, elle se détendit en se souvenant de lui et de son métier ici-bas.

\- elle est venue aider reprit Bellamy aussitôt, elle fixa Jasper, étendu sur le sol, le visage brisé par la douleur, le regard fermé, le corps suant, elle fixa étonné l'algue rouge posté à son torse

\- je t'es vu en mettre à ton épaule au lac reprit Monty mal à l'ais, elle ce baissa à la hauteur de Jasper

\- ou est l'arme qui la transpercé ? Questionna Clarke en posant doucement ces mains contre les algues

\- tiens reprit Raven en lui tendant aussitôt, elle prit la lance, y reconnaissant le sigle de Lexa, elle frissonna de haine, sentit délicatement la pointe sous leur regard perplexe.

\- elle n'est pas empoisonné affirma Clarke en retirant doucement l'algue. –il faut que vous mettiez d'autre algues, elle n'aspire plus rien affirma Clarke, Monty lui tendis d'autres algues qu'elle plaça a son torse, il grogna sous la douleur.

\- il faut stériliser, regardé si des bout de bois ce son loger a l'intérieur, regardé si il n'y a pas d'organes touché puis recoudre rapidement dit-elle sérieuse en examinant doucement sa plaie béante sans scille tandis que le groupe retenait tous un haut les cœurs.

\- comment tu sais tout ça ? reprit Raven

\- je le sais c'est tout reprit Clarke a la défensif, elle ce releva. – vous savez quoi faire dit-elle en reculant doucement, fixant ces mains légèrement taché de sang.

Ces mains se mirent a tremblé légèrement, elle se mit a cherché du regard un chiffon, n'importe quoi pour retirer cette couleur qu'elle détesté. Cette matière qui lui collé déjà assez au corps, ces doigt ce mirent à ce frotté entre eux, essayant de retiré ce sang quand une main apparut face à sa vision, un chiffon usé tendu vers elle, elle leva son regard pour tomber sur Bellamy qui la fixait peiné par ces tremblement que lui seul avait vu. Elle lui prit rapidement, nettoyant ces mains, prit sa bouteille pour renversé une quantité absurde sur ces mains sous le regard étonné du groupe cette fois-ci.

\- tu dois nous aider, le sauvé reprit Octavia doucement en s'approchant d'elle qui recula à nouveau

\- arrête de faire confiance à n'importe qui reprit Clarke en rinçant fermement ces mains sous l'œil de Bellamy

\- tu m'as sauvé reprit Octavia

\- j'aurais pu te laisser reprit Clarke froidement

\- tu ne l'as pas fait rétorqua Octavia piqué au vif par son comportement, Clarke leva son regard vers elle sous son ton désinvolte

\- j'aurais dû dit-elle en prenant la route de l'échelle, quand une main ce posa contre son épaule blessé à nouveau

Son instinct intact, elle plaqua durement Bellamy contre la paroi, couteau à sa gorge

\- non reprit doucement Octavia

Clarke fixa Bellamy qui ne bougea pas par peur de mourir sur place, son regard sur son visage, ces trait tout aussi fatigué que les sien, elle demeura ainsi de longues secondes puis elle tendit sa main armé d'un autre couteau derrière elle, tendant son bras blessé qui vibré doucement sous la douleur. Son second couteau au cou de Raven qui avait voulu l'assommé par derrière. Tous la fixèrent ahurie par sa rapidité, sa souplesse ainsi que sa précision a ce stoppé a un millimètre des gens. Raven déglutis, Bellamy lui essayait d'attirait son attention, essayant de mettre de côté son cœur qui battait fortement contre ces tempe. Clarke fixait Bellamy puis elle tourna son regard vers Raven qui c'était immobilisé

\- Princesse reprit doucement Bellamy, elle tourna doucement son visage vers lui, souffla sous le surnom

\- j'ai un prénom grogna Clarke

\- tu ne me l'as pas dit dit-il toujours cloué contre le fer

\- aide le s'il te plait reprit doucement Monty derrière elle, elle le fixa à son tour

\- on ne te veut aucun mal reprit Raven, elle la fixa, sourit jaune

\- même si tu le voulais tu ne le pourrais pas reprit Clarke en retirant doucement le couteau à son cou, elle souffla soulagé, elle se tourna vers Bellamy qui la fixait non avec de la peur mais avec une touche de fierté, elle se recula doucement, retirant le couteau à son cou

\- toi, n'essaye plus de m'assommé dit-elle en fixant Raven. – et toi arrête de me toucher reprit Clarke en fixant Bellamy qui sourit légèrement

\- tu l'aides ? C'est mon meilleur ami, s'il te plait reprit Monty le regard brillant

Clarke recula sous sa petite mine

\- je n'ai pas mon matériel Tanta Clarke alors que Monty lui pointa une mallette à ces pieds emplis d'instruments de médecin

\- ça te va ? reprit Monty, elle fixa étonné le matériel qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un long moment déjà.

\- vous allez me tuer reprit Clarke en s'agenouillant, tous l'avaient entendu et personne n'avait compris. – vous avez de l'alcool ? reprit-elle en relevant ces manches sous l'œil étonné du groupe qui comprenait qu'elle allait l'aidé.

\- oui reprit Monty en lui tendant

\- Octavia tu m'assistes reprit Clarke en fixant l'intéressé qui acquiesça aussitôt. – et toi tu apprends reprit-elle en fixant Monty qui acquiesça à son tour

\- renverse de l'alcool sur mes mains et sur les siennes reprit Clarke en lui tendant ces mains. Monty ne se fit pas prié. – stop dit-elle en secouant ces mains. – stérilise ça, ça et ça dit-elle en pointant un scalpel, deux pince et des aiguilles. Il le fit aussitôt tandis que le reste du groupe l'encerclais, essayant de voir ce qu'elle faisait, Bellamy ce plaça face à elle, prêt de sa sœur qui tremblait légèrement

\- laisse-moi le faire à ta place reprit Bellamy doucement

\- non je vais y arrivé reprit sa sœur sûre d'elle, il acquiesça, reprit son attention sur la blonde face à lui qui baissa son regard aussitôt sur le corps de Jasper.

\- pose ta main à ton front et l'autre sur le sien, regard si c'est la même température reprit Clarke en fixant Bellamy qui s'exécuta tandis qu'elle prenait doucement la pince. – éclaire sa blessure reprit-elle a Raven qui tira la lampe qu'elle avait confectionnait, la plaçant au-dessus d'eux.

\- il est brulant reprit Bellamy consterné, elle souffla

\- je lui baisserais la fièvre si il survit reprit Clarke en tendant une pince a Octavia qui la prit les mains vibrante. – Octavia ? Regarde-moi reprit doucement Clarke étonnant Raven et Monty, la concerné la fixa. – respire un grand coup comme moi reprit Clarke en respirant fortement, Octavia la copia doucement. – tu peux le faire, si tu bouges il va mourir, si tu te tiens sans tremblais il peut peut-être survivre, compris ? reprit Clarke clairvoyante, elle acquiesça déterminé faisant sourire Clarke. – c'est partie alors, tu vas me tenir ouvert se coté là, je vais examiner sa blessure dit-elle en lui montrant comment tenir sa chair, elle le fit doucement. Jasper ne broncha pas, mauvais signe

\- quand remonte l'attaque ? reprit Clarke en retirant doucement les bout de bois encré en lui, plongea l'algue a sa plaie à chaque fois qu'elle retiré un bout de bois

\- il y'a quelques heures reprit Raven

\- tu peux plus être précise ? reprit Clarke en retirant à nouveau des bouts de bois sous l'œil attentif de Monty et Bellamy

\- 2 heures tout au plus reprit-elle doucement, le regard perturbé par tout ce sang

\- ne regarde pas, je ne veux pas que tu me vomisses dessus reprit Clarke a Raven qui acquiesça en fixant Bellamy qui lui sourit contrit

\- en cas de blessure, tu retires tous les corps étrange et tu ne poses pas plus de deux seconde l'algue dessus ok ? reprit-elle en fixant Octavia puis Monty tout deux acquiescèrent

\- aucun organe et touché vous êtes tombé sur un novice reprit Clarke doucement en analysant sans bronché tout ce sang, sa blessure

\- mais il perd beaucoup de sang pourtant reprit Bellamy

\- c'est ce qui arrive quand l'on te transperce dit-elle en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil

\- un novice ? reprit Octavia

\- j'ai besoin de fil reprit Clarke

\- je l'enfile a l'aiguille ? reprit Monty, elle acquiesça, il lui tandis rapidement, il versa un peu d'alcool.

\- je dois recoudre, je vois une légère blessure ici dit-elle en pointant un lege trou a Octavia qui acquiesça. – tu ne bouges surtout pas, je vais faire vite dit-elle en la fixant déterminé

\- je ne bouge pas reprit Octavia sérieuse

\- tu peux tenir de ce côté ? reprit-elle a Bellamy qui se leva aussitôt, elle pointa l'alcool du regard, il ce lava rapidement, revins prêt, s'accroupis prêt d'elle, faisant attention à ne pas la touché.

\- tu vas faire comment ? reprit Octavia en voyant que Bellamy avait pris sa place, tenant la chaire ouverte avec la pince qu'elle venait de lui transmettre

Elle souffla, se donnant du courage, mettant ces jambes de chaque côté du corps de Jasper, ce tenant au-dessus de lui, aiguille en main, se baissant légèrement

\- tu ne tiendras pas dans cette position reprit Bellamy doucement

\- Raven réoriente toi, Monty tu prends son pouls toutes les dix secondes et tu me dis si son cœur ralentis ou s'accélère reprit Clarke qui ne voyait plus rien, elle souffla un merci qui étonna plus d'un quand elle revit à nouveau, elle se pencha légèrement, le regard déterminé, puis se mit à le recoudre minutieusement.

20 minutes passèrent ou Clarke n'avait pas tremblais une seule fois, elle boucla son travail, fit un petit nœud pour tenir la plaie. Sentit son épaule la lâché brusquement, elle ce releva rapidement, Raven étonné ce recula lumière en main.

\- le plus gros fil avec cette aiguille dit-elle en pointant la dernière aiguille dans la mallette, Monty s'exécuta, lui tendant, elle secoua son épaule blessé, grimaçant légèrement sous l'œil de Bellamy et d'Octavia

Elle reprit sa position impossible à tenir, se pencha à nouveau en sentant un regard sur elle, elle tourna son visage vers Bellamy qui la fixait à nouveau avec un regard qu'elle ne savait définir. Elle se reprit aussitôt, ce mit à le recoudre. Elle finit de le recoudre en dix minutes étonnant l'assemblais sous sa rapidité et sa douceur envers Jasper.

\- son cœur bat normalement reprit Monty en posant ces doigt a son poignet

\- il me faut un bandage propre reprit Clarke en nettoyant son front avec ces manches rapidement

\- il ne nous en reste plus qu'un reprit Monty en lui tendant, elle lui fit signe qu'il pouvait le faire lui-même

Elle se releva, Octavia et Bellamy la copièrent, elle fit signe a Raven de leurs rinçait les mains avec de l'eau, ce qu'elle fit doucement.

\- merci reprit Clarke plus fortement cette fois ci en voyant ces mains propres, elle ne prit pas la peine de voir leurs mines étonné, elle fixa Monty qui peiné à lui mettre ce bandage, elle souffla en s'avança, le poussa doucement, il lui tandis contrit, elle lui mit rapidement. Elle posa sa main à son propre front puis sur celui de Jasper qui paraissait subir mille martyres.

\- il est sauvé ? reprit doucement Octavia

\- j'en sais rien avoua Clarke

\- il faut faire baisser sa fièvre dit-elle en les fixant

\- on fait ça comment ? reprit Bellamy

\- ah je sais ! Haussa Clarke en descendant rapidement l'échelle, se retrouvant à nouveau devant une horde d'adolescent qui se reculèrent face à elle, haussa ces sourcils puis comprit pourquoi Murphy venait de reculait, Bellamy la rattrapa, ce mit à ces coté, elle sorti du camp, lui a ces trousses

\- tu pars déjà ? reprit Bellamy une touche de peine à sa voix

Elle ne l'écouta pas, chercha du regard cette plante qu'elle avait vu juste devant leurs camps. Elle sourit en voyant la plante jaune à ces pieds, arrachant des dizaines de plantes, les tendant à Bellamy qui la fixait étonné, elle en prit elle-même avant de faire demi-tour.

\- c'est pour quoi ? reprit Bellamy en foudroyant toute personne qui voulait s'interposé a Clarke ce qu'elle remarqua

\- la fièvre dit-elle sûre d'elle, s'engouffrant à nouveau dans l'ARK, grimpant rapidement l'échelle pour les trouvait tous a la même place, elle souffla sous leur incompétence

\- cette plante et un tue la fièvre dit-elle en montrant a Monty la plante jaune. – et sa fleur dit-elle en pointant les pétales blanche. – pour toutes les douleurs compris ? reprit-elle sérieuse, il acquiesça en fixant la plante de longues seconde

\- on lui donne comment ? reprit Octavia

\- on l'infuse reprit Clarke en tendant ces trouvaille a Octavia

\- tu t'en vas ? comprit Raven

\- vous lui faites boire coute que coute toutes les heures, jusqu'à que sa fièvre baisse, puis quand vous sentez qu'elle a baisé vous lui en donné toute les deux heures compris ? dit-elle en les fixant tour à tour.

\- ou tu l'as trouvé ? reprit Monty

\- juste devant votre camps, il vous la montrera dit-elle en pointant Bellamy du doigt, elle massé doucement son épaule sous son regard

\- si il se réveille vous lui donné cette fleur en infusion aussi, mais l'équivalent que d'une fleur toute les 2 heures

\- si ? reprit Octavia

\- j'ai fait le mieux que je puisse faire avoua Clarke en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Jasper. – il était sympa lui avoua Clarke à nouveau, tous la fixèrent étonné mais ne dirent rien

\- il le sera toujours reprit Bellamy en s'approchant de Clarke qui recula, massant à nouveau son épaule, il arracha une fleur de sa plante, lui tendit, elle le fixa étonné

\- cette nuit est crucial, resté à son chevet, épongé son front toute les dix minutes, si il se réveille demain dans la journée ne lui donné qu'a boire, vous avez de la menthe ? reprit Clarke en s'adressant à Monty qui acquiesça. – il y'en a aussi a 500 mètre du camp à droite, vous lui en fait boire, rien de solide pendant 48 heures après son réveil, il reste allongé, ne le laissait pas marché trop longtemps, courir interdit dit-elle en posant sa main contre ces hanches, comptant ces couteaux. – il aura une bonne semaine de rétablissement, 48heures collé au lit même s'il vous dit qu'il se sent mieux, vérifié sa fièvre tout le temps, une seule promenade par jour sinon il risque d'ouvrir ces suture, comprit ? dit-elle en les fixant sérieusement, eux la fixèrent ahurie, la bouche ouverte. – Comprit ? répéta Clarke un entité énervé, tous acquiescèrent

\- merci reprit Octavia en s'approchant d'elle qui recula

\- ne vient plus me cherché en cas de problème reprit Clarke

\- merci répéta Octavia sans prêté attention à ces mots

\- je suis sérieuse Octavia. – tu es tombé sur moi par chance

\- qui sont-ils ? reprit Bellamy intéressé

\- je n'ai pas le temps d'expliqué reprit Clarke en massant son épaule doucement

\- tu ne veux pas savoir comment l'on a eu nos armes reprit Octavia tandis que tous la foudroyèrent du regard, son frère le premier

\- un boomker je suppose affirma Clarke les scotchant

\- comment tu le sais ? reprit Raven étonné tandis que Monty lui épongé le front de son ami.

\- si ils vous attaquent fuyez reprit Clarke en ouvrant la trappe au sol

\- tu es blessé reprit Bellamy en pointant son épaule ou il pouvait voir une tache rouge s'infiltré sur son pull gris, elle grimaça sous la tache rouge

\- tiens repris Octavia en lui tendant l'algue

\- non ça ne servira à rien reprit Clarke en fixant l'aiguille que Monty stérilisé a nouveau lui tendant, elle souffla en fixant son épaule

\- je le ferais plus tard dit-elle en mettant un pied sur l'échelle

\- je t'accompagne reprit Bellamy

\- il y'a une plante a peu prêt 5 kilomètre de votre camps, c'est une plante immense de couleur violette foncé commença Clarke en fixant le bandage de Jasper qui semblait doucement reprendre des couleurs

Tous la fixèrent attendant la suite, elle sourit, pointant le bandage de Jasper

\- c'est un bandage excellant mais faut la stérilisé reprit Clarke alors qu'ils la fixèrent à nouveau étonné

\- pourquoi tu nous dis tout ça ? reprit Raven

\- parce que je ne les aime pas avoua Clarke

\- quoi donc ? Repris Octavia en s'approchant d'elle

\- les Grounder dit-elle en descendant l'échelle

Elle arriva rapidement à l'entrée du camp, Bellamy a ces coté, lançant des regards noirs a plusieurs personnes qui voulait tentait quelques chose contre Clarke

\- ils en auraient même pas le temps reprit Clarke doucement a Bellamy qui la questionna du regard. – de me toucher reprit Clarke en fixant ces adolescents, il la fixa étonné avant de sourire sous ces mots, elle ce bloqua automatiquement dans son visage rieur, la bouleversant brusquement qu'elle recula étonné. – ce ne sont pas leurs terres ou étiez-vous quand ils vous ont attaqué ? reprit Clarke fatigué, il voulut parler mais elle le coupa.- laisse tombé je suis trop fatigué pour cogité dit-elle en s'éclipsant dans la foret, ce mettant a sprinté sous le regard étonné de Bellamy.

 _ **Voila ! a vos commentaires s'il vous plait j'attends vos avis, ce que vous avez aimé et vice versa !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Princesse**_

 _ **Voila pour le chapitre 5, vraiment désolé pour le retard, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatiente ! =) encore désolé, vraiment**_ __

Clarke sorti sa tête de l'eau, restant de longue minutes couché sur le dos, fixant le ciel bleu, le soleil la fit fermé son regard quelques secondes. Ces mains la maintenait au- dessus de l'eau, ferma son regard apaisé avant de plongé à nouveau son corps dans l'eau profonde. Elle y ressortit après de longues secondes, sortie du petit étant profond pour s'habillé rapidement. Son regard porté autour d'elle méfiant, reprit sa marche vers son boomker, essorant ces cheveux quand elle ouvrit grand son regard. Monty et Raven ce trouvait devant elle l'air perdu, elle souffla pourquoi tombait-elle toujours sur eux ?! Ils la virent, parurent étonné avant de sourire.

\- on est perdu ! reprit Raven la première sous le regard méfiant de Clarke qui avait porté son regard sur ces couteaux à sa ceinture, elle s'abstint sous leur petite mine

\- votre camp est loin d'ici reprit Clarke méfiante, s'approchant d'eux, fixant autour d'elle.

\- on cherche la plante violette reprit Monty penaud, elle souffla sous son sérieux

\- vous êtes a l'opposé reprit Clarke en se stoppant a quelques mètre d'eux son regard vagabondait toujours autour d'eux

\- Octavia et Bellamy sont pas loin avoua Raven tandis que Clarke la fixa étonné

\- pourquoi tu me le dis ? reprit Clarke en penchant son visage sur le coté

\- parce que s'ils arrivent par surprise tu risques de les tués par instinct reprit Raven taquine, Clarke retint un sourire

\- pourquoi vous êtes venue à quatre ? reprit Clarke en prenant doucement son arc sous leurs regards horrifié, elle sourit franchement. – ce n'est pas pour vous dit-elle en fixant autour d'elle

\- on ne voulait pas ce faire attaquer à nouveau reprit Monty

\- ils vous attaqueront même si vous êtes cent reprit Clarke sérieuse

\- on est que 99 sourit Monty tandis que Raven le bouscula, Clarke souris sous sa stupidité les étonnants.

\- t'es sur de ça ? reprit Clarke elle se mit a marché ils la suivirent

\- Jasper va bien, on n'a pas de perte reprit Raven sûre d'elle

\- ah oui Jasper, il va mieux ? S'inquiet Clarke en fixant Monty qui acquiesça aussitôt

\- il marche ? reprit Clarke, son regard autour d'elle

\- oui, ça fait plus de trois jours qu'on ta pas vu repris Raven

\- pas de Gronder ? dit-elle en se stoppant quand elle perçu Bellamy et Octavia l'air tout aussi perdue que les deux autres plutôt. Elle souffla

\- pas de Grounder affirma Monty sérieux, puis souris heureux en voyant la cause de son soufflement

\- Princesse reprit Bellamy en s'approchant d'elle doucement, elle serra son arc sous le nom

\- j'ai un nom grogna Clarke, faisant sourire Octavia

\- dit moi le alors rétorqua Bellamy qui la fixait ardemment

\- tu t'es douché affirma Octavia en s'approchant à son tour, elle se recula laissant des long mètres entre eux

\- encore heureux dit-elle dur sous son sous-entendu, elle leva ces mains désolé, Bellamy sourit, suivit l'échange

\- t'es cheveux sont vraiment d'un blond irréel laissa échappé Bellamy en fixant les reflets sous les rayons du soleil

Clarke le fixa ahurie, prit une de ces mèches entre ces doigt fixa la couleur de ces cheveux avant de secoué ces épaules

\- les Violetta ne sont pas par la reprit Clarke perturbé par son regard

\- Violetta ? Questionna Raven

\- le bandage reprit Clarke en s'étirant ce préparant a sprinté jusqu'à son boomker ce que comprit Bellamy

\- ne pars pas ! reprit Bellamy brusquement, elle s'arrêta dans son élan, le fixant étonné avant de le questionné du regard, tous suivait l'échange intéressé.

Bellamy s'avança doucement, elle recula en remettant son arc à son dos doucement

\- on est perdue, tu …tu pourrais nous indiqué euh notre camp ? reprit Bellamy en jetant des regards insistant a ces camarade pour qu'ils se taisent, Clarke suivit son échanges n'y comprenant rien, elle fronça son regard.

\- c'est par la dit-elle en pointant sa gauche avec sa main

\- c'est loin ? dit-il en s'avança à nouveau vers elle qui recula d'un pas à nouveau, il se stoppa

\- a un bon 5 kilomètre d'ici dit-elle en baillant légèrement

\- il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit on devrait y aller reprit Raven en fixant le ciel

\- vous avez encore une heure devant vous un peu moins reprit Clarke en fixant le ciel songeuse puis reprit son regard vers Bellamy quand elle entendit une branche se brisé sous ces pats, il c'était approché d'elle à nouveau, elle le foudroya du regard

\- pourquoi tu t'approches de moi ? reprit Clarke en posant sa main contre son couteau ce que tous remarquèrent

\- tu veux bien nous montré le chemin ? Nous raccompagné ? reprit Octavia en comprenant son frère qui fixa sa sœur étonné

\- je ne suis pas votre boussole maugréa Clarke sérieuse

\- tu es la… reprit Bellamy doucement qu'elle du tendre l'oreille pour entendre que le début de sa phrase, elle le vit serré ces poings elle ce recula doucement, sa main à son couteau qu'elle sortit, tous reculèrent, elle souffla, elle pointa à nouveau leur chemin avec l'arme, ils déglutirent, Bellamy lui souffla doucement

\- tu auras le temps de rentré chez toi avant la nuit ? reprit Raven sérieuse, elle la fixa questionneuse

\- j'ai l'habitude de trainé la nuit reprit Clarke

\- tu ne voudrais pas qu'on fasse plus connaissance ? reprit Octavia attendrissante

\- pourquoi ? reprit Clarke méfiante

\- tu m'as sauvé la vie et celle de Jasper reprit Octavia sérieuse

\- pourquoi ? répéta Clarke en tenant toujours son couteau à sa main droite

\- parce que je te fais confiance reprit Octavia doucement

\- je tes dit Octavia, arrêtes de distribué ta confiance sinon tu finiras avec de multiples cicatrice reprit Clarke dur, la faisant reculé, Bellamy lui ce pointa devant sa sœur protecteur, Clarke souffla

\- faudrait être sado pour sauver ta sœur puis la tué dit-elle simplement faisant sourire Raven sous son aplomb

\- Bellamy je crois qu'on a trouvé ton alter-ego taquina Monty qui se prit deux regard meurtrie, il rit doucement sous leur coordination.

\- il faut rentrer reprit Raven doucement en voyant le soleil s'assombrir

\- ..Réfléchir au Mont Wather aussi laissa échappé Monty qui se prit un regard noir de Bellamy qui fixait Clarke qui pali brusquement, serrant son couteau entre ces mains

\- Princesse ? reprit Bellamy en voyant son teint livide

\- n'y allé pas lâchât elle dans un souffle court, tous la fixèrent étonné sous son changement d'émotion flagrante

\- pourquoi ? Tu connais ? reprit Bellamy soupçonneux, elle grogna en ce reculant bouleversé sous ces souvenirs, sentant son regard s'embuais, il la fixa ahurie, elle baissa son regard, essayant de ce reprendre.

\- n'y allé pas lâchât-elle la voix enrouais les étonnant, il voulut poser sa main contre son épaule mais s'abstint


End file.
